Battlefield song fic
by lyra hellsing meister
Summary: warning this is a fic that portrays the guardian in bad way guardian bashing song had heard enough he finally found his voice have the guardians lost their sky


I don't own the song nor do I own the story or its characters

pov.

"talking"

'thoughts'

 _song_

 **skill**

 **T** suna pov.

'they abandon me ' such a simple thought how ironic he smiled ruefully just as they had been through the worst they threw in the rag

so he did the one the only thing that the mafia never new he was good at singing he opened his mouth and sung as he stepped out of the shadow in which he had and over heard his so called "guardians"

 _Don't try to explain your mind_  
 _I know what's happening here_  
 _One minute it's love and suddenly_  
 _It's like a battle-field_  
 _One word turns into a_  
 _Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_  
 _My world's nothing when you don't_  
 _I'm not here without a shield_  
 _Can't go back now_

the former said guardians eyes widen as they heard a soft tenor ring out into the silence they stared in shock as they watched their previous boss sing out his regrets and anguish

 _Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_  
 _Oh no_  
 _These times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
 _Why we gotta fall for it now_

 _I never meant to start a war_  
 _You know I never wanna hurt you_  
 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

 _Why does love always feel like ..._  
 _a battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _a battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _a battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _(repeat)_  
 _Why does love always feel like_

 _Can't swallow our pride,_  
 _Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
 _If we can't surrender_  
 _then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_  
 _Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_  
 _(nothing)_  
 _Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

the guardians watched as tears poured from eyes which once held much happiness but now held nothing but despair and regret

 _I don't wanna fall for it now_  
 _I never meant to start a war_  
 _You know I never wanna hurt you_  
 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

 _Why does love always feel like ..._  
 _a battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _(repeat)_  
 _Why does love always feel like_

 _You better go and get your armor_  
 _(get your armor)_  
 _Get your armor (get your armor)_  
 _I guess you better go and get your armor_  
 _(get your armor)_  
 _Get your armor (get your armor)_  
 _I guess you better go and get your_

 _We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
 _And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_  
 _Cause baby we don't have to fight_  
 _And I don't want this love to feel like_

 _A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,_  
 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)_  
 _a battlefield (oh) a battlefield_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_  
 _I never meant to start a war (start a war)_  
 _You know I never wanna hurt you_  
 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
 _(fighting, fighting for)_

 _Why does love always feel like ..._  
 _a battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _a battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _a battlefield (battlefield)_  
 _(repeat)_  
 _Why does love always feel like_

 _You better go and get your armor_  
 _(get your armor)_  
 _Get your armor (get your armor)_  
 _I guess you better go and get your armor_  
 _(get your armor)_  
 _Get your armor (get your armor)_  
 _I guess you better go and get your_

 _Why does love always feel like_  
 _(whooaa ooow)_  
 _Why does love always feel like_  
 _(whooaa ooow)_  
 _A battlefield, a battlefield.._

 _I never meant to start a war_  
 _Don't even know What we're fighting for_  
 _I never meant to start a war_  
 _Don't even know What we're fighting for_

they watched in shock as he finished and walked past them and said " I hope you are satisfied with your choice because the next time we will see each other will be on the battlefield as enemies congrats you have made the "saint Decimo "into a cold creature" he said coldly as he walked off all they cold do was wonder why they had let him go but it was to late for regrets because now they we at war with not only themselves but tsuna

 **DONE REVIEW DO YOU WANT MORE SONG FICS IF SO SONG AND PLOT PM ME CIAO**


End file.
